THE TIME MACHINE
by Nakyo Hibasawa
Summary: Giotto dan para guardiannya terjebak di waktu kepemimpinan Tsuna, dkk. Karena fenomena aneh yang muncul dari Vongola ring Bagaimana jadinya bila orang-orang yang mempunyai kemiripan bertemu satu sama lain? Bad summary. Just read and review please!
1. Rancangan

Nakyo : Maaph sebesar- besarnya bila cerita ini ga bagus, gaje, dll. Karena saya yang masih tergolong author yang masih baru. Dan baru niat sign up karena dapet ide bikin crita ini…. Jadinya read n' review aj yah… ENJOY~

Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya, kalau saya yang punya ntar' jadi cerita yaoian semua, trus tsuna jadi hermaprodhite*bahaya kan, makanya Amano Akira gak mau ngasih khr ke saya*.

Rating : T aj deh, saya gak jago bikin fic yang ratingnya K ataupun M, maklum bakat nanggung….

WARNING: TYL!Vongola decimo, alur waktu semerawut bin njelimet, mistypo, cerita gaje, alurnya lama banget, dan mungkin ada sedikit nyerempet-nyerempet yaoi, tp msi lama kog… *orang udah dibilangin alurnya lama juga….*, dan satu lagi author suka seenaknya nimbrung dalam fic.

The Time Machine

-Chapter 1: Rancangan-

Italia, di pagi yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Bahkan bila beruntung anda bisa melihat dan mendengar Hibird menyanyikan mars Namimori juga. Tapi ketenangan itu langsung buyar karena para anggota Vongola decimo yang terkenal berisiknya minta ampun itu berbuat ulah kembali. Dan penyebab keributan kali ini bukan karena Reborn memaksa Tsuna untuk mengerjakan paperworknya yang minta ampun banyaknya, ataupun pertengkaran antara Gokudera-Lambo dan juga pertengkaraan pasangan-pasangan bertengkar yang tersohor lainnya *halah lebay~*.

Di mechanic room dimana para technician-technician Vongola berkumpul dan mengerjakan proyek, terdengar suara pertengkaran yang sengit antara Giannini dan Spanner, dan juga terlihat Irie yang berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran mreka berdua. Bila kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bertengkar itu sudah pasti karena perbedaan pendapat. Pendapat apa? Saya juga tidak tahu *slapped* karena itu kita dengarkan saja pembicaraan mereka… *author kog seenaknya sendiri, ngajarin reader jadi tukang nguping segala….*

"Lebih baik kita gunakan rancanganku saja", kata Spanner sambil mengambil permen lollipop strawberry dari kantungnya.

"Enak saja masih lebih baik rancanganku! Daripada rancangan yang aneh punyamu itu", omel Giannini.

"Tapi rancangamu itu tidaklah stabil, berbahaya!", balas Spanner.

"Tidak mungkin! Rancanganku itu sempurna! Dengan rancangan ini kita pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan antar technician antar family!!" Bantah Giannini

Ooh rupanya tentang pertandingan antar technician antar family to… Dan wakil dari Vongola family tentunya adalah Giannini, Spanner, dan Irie. Dan mesin yang akan diadukan dalam pertandingan ini bukanlah robot-robot seperti pada pertandingan-pertandingan technician biasa. Mesin yang akan dibuat adalah 'time machine'. Tentunya berbeda dengan 10th years bazzoka dari Bolvino family. Kalau reader bertanya kenapa nggak pakai rancangannya time machinenya Irie waktu di future arc aj, maka jawabanya adalah, karena yang membuat time machine saat Tsuna, dkk adalah Irie pada future arc. Sedangkan fic ini dibuat berdasarkan 10 tahun setelah Tsuna, dkk menyelesaikan future arc. *Ngerti? Ngerti nggak ngerti harus ngerti (author maksa)*

"Aaakh… sudah kalian berdua jangan betengkar lagi!!!" kata Irie sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya hingga rambutnya yang awalnya sudah berantakan jadi semakin berantakan.

" Kita sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan mesin waktu untuk pertandingan!!! A-adududuh.. perutku sakit lagi." Keluh Irie sembari memegangi perutnya.

Spanner yang merupakan teman lama dari Irie dan sangat mngerti kbiasaan Irie bila terlalu tegang maka perutnya akan sakit langsung menolong Irie untuk berdiri. "Jangan memaksakan diri, kemarin kita sudah bergadang untuk mikirkan rancangan yang akqn kita pakai", Spanner yang berkata begitu pada Irie langsung membantu Irie untuk kembali beristirahat di kamarnya.

CHAPTER 1-END.

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

Huaa… maaph g bias ngtik banyak-banyak. Soalnya kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Mulai dari leher pegel, penyakit males, dan tugas-tugas sekolah author yang diberikan para guru laknat di sekolah saya!!!!

Review akan membuat saya semakin menyadari kesalahan saya. Jadi di review ya biar ni cerita tambah indah dan sedap dibaca *???*. Tapi jangan nge-flame y…*puppy dog eyes*


	2. Bunga yang mulai bersemi

Nakyo : Maaf pada chapter lalu saya bilang bahwa adegan-adegan yang nyerempet yaoi masih agak lama. Eh saat saya udah keburu ngetik chapter 2 kog baru nyadar. Karena males ngubah ceritanya jadi saya kasih tau di sini saja…

Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya, kalau saya yang punya ntar' jadi cerita yaoian semua, trus Tsuna jadi hermaprodhite *bahaya kan, makanya Amano Akira gak mau ngasih khr ke saya*.

Rating : T aja deh, saya gak jago bikin fic yang ratingnya K ataupun M, maklum bakat nanggung….

WARNING: Cerita gaje, alur lama baget dan muter-muter,banyak pairing, bahasa kadang tak baku, dan YAOI (g parah kog, kalau nggak ratingnya jadi M).

Read n' Review, please..^^

The Time Machine

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_Aaakh… sudah kalian berdua jangan betengkar lagi!!!" kata Irie sambil mngacak-acak rambut merahnya hingga rambutnya smakin berantakan. " Kita sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan mesin waktu untuk pertandingan!!! A-adududuh.. perutku sakit lagi." Keluh Irie sembari memegangi perutnya. Spanner yang merupakan teman lama dari Irie dan sangat mngerti kbiasaan Irie bila terlalu tegang maka perutnya akan sakit langsung menolong Irie untuk berdiri. "Jangan memaksakan diri, kemarin kita sudah bergadang untuk mikirkan rancangan yang akqn kita pakai", Spanner yang berkata begitu pada Irie langsung membantu Irie untuk kembali beristirahat di kamarnya_.

-Chapter 2: Bunga yang mulai bersemi-

Sepanjang perjalanan dari mechanic room menuju kamar Irie, pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau jade itu terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya dan langkah pemuda itu terseok-seok seolah kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Spanner yang melihat keadaan Irie yang smakin parah pun menarik tangan Irie dan meggendong pemuda itu di lengannya atau biasa kita sebut bridal-style. *mau ngomong digendong saja kok ribet*

Irie yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu pun langsung berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, "S-Spanner. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ja-jadi lepaskan aku" , kata Irie sambil mendorong dada Spanner dengan harapan Spanner akan melepaskannya, tapi karena Spanner lebih kuat maka usaha pemuda berambut merah itu pun sia-sia saja."Shoichi, kalau kamu bergerak terus kamu bisa jatuh" kata Spanner sambil mempererat dekapan lengannya ke tubuh pemuda berambut merah berantakan itu. Spanner tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini pemuda yang sekarang dalam dekapannya ini tidak pernah tidur cukup dan sering melewatkan makan siang, maupun makan malam dan Spanner mempercepat langkahnya..

Sesampainya di kamar Irie, Spanner meletakkan pemuda yang dalam gendonganya tersebut ke atas ranjang dengan lembut, takut menyakiti Irie yang sakit perutnya kambuh dan dengan kondisi fisiknya yang seperti itu tidak mungkin pemuda itu dapat bertahan lama tidak memejamkan matanya lagi dan beristirahat. Spanner melirik wajah Irie yang sejak pertengahan jalan dari saat Spanner menggendongnya sampai di dalam kamar tidak meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

**Spanner P.O.V**

Kaget.

Itu yang kurasakan saat aku melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah pemuda berambut merah yang beberapa saat lalu kubopong.

Bukan ekspresi marah, ataupun jengkel yang ditampilkan dari wajah manisnya. Melainkan sebuah ekspesi malu-malu yang disertai dengan pipinya yang bersemburat merah seperti kepiting rebus .

Kurasakan wajahku menjadi terbakar 'manis' itulah yang terbesit dalam pikiranku saat melihat wajahnya yang merona seperti itu. Akupun merasa wajahkupun sudah ikut-ikutan merah dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, istirahatlah dulu. Biar aku dan Giannini yang mengurus proyek ini", kataku sebelum aku menutup pintu.

"Aah.. kenapa dia berkspresi seperti itu? Untungnya aku sudah keluar sebelum aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh", bisikku sambil berjalan kembali ke mechanic room.

**Irie P.O.V **

Begitu Spanner keluar dari kamarku dan suara langkahnya tak terdengar lagi dari kamarku, kurasakan otot-otot diriku yang mengejang tadi karena baru pertama kali ini dia sedekat itu dengan seseorang dalam kontak fisik selain dengan ibu dan kakakku, perlahan-lahan otot-otot itu pun mulai mengendur kembali.

"Wajahku… masih terasa panas". Aku memegang wajahku yang memerah.

Tak kusangka aroma tubuh Spanner seperti strawberry bukannya berbau logam-logam seperti mekanik-mekanik pada umumnya. "Eh, kenapa aku malah berpikiran seperti itu!!" Kurasakan wajahku kembali memerah kembali, bahkan lebih merah dan membakar daripada yang tadi.

**Normal P.O.V**

Irie yang merasa wajahya semakin panas pun lebih memilih tidur dengan maksud agar dia tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Spanner. Tak sampai 1 menit pemuda itu pun tertidur lelap.

CHAPTER 2-END

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

(O.o)… Kog ceritanya mlenceng dari plot awalku ya?! Padahal niatnya adegan Spanner X Irie ini hanya sebagai sampingan doang, eh kok malah jadi 1 chapter sendiri!!! Masa gara-gara pairing ini termasuk pairing favorit saya?! *Disambil sandal sama reader karena banyak bacot*

Maaf bila banyak yang salah ketik atau kalimatnya nggak cocok, dan maaf bila chapter ini juga sedikit.

Akkkh…. Sudahlah review aja…


	3. Sesuatu yang terlupakan

Nakyo : Thanks banget buat yang sudah mereview cerita ini, apalagi yang mereview chapter 2 padahal chapter itu terbentuk begitu saja oleh otak saya yang lagi haus adegan 4851 *dihajar mini moscanya Spanner* .Karena chapter lalu udah keluar dari plot awal saya, jadi di cahapter ini saya berusaha mengembalikan cerita ke plot awal saya.

Dan Buat Moonligt Selenia, kayaknya pairing 69D agak susah tapi akan saya usahakan membuatnya. Kemungkinan di chapter depan akan saya munculkan beberapa pairing sekaligus, tapi saya tidak janji *disambit sendal*

Disclaimer: Kalau Tuhan mengkehendaki saya memiliki KHR, saya pastinya tidak perlu membuat fic ini. Amano Akira kasih ke saya k'nape KHRnya *disambit asbak, sandal, vas, dll sama Amano Akira-sensaei*

Rating: Masih tetap T kg….

Warning: Cerita gaje, nggak karuan, ada sedikit nyerempet 4851, dan juga akan banyak pairing nantinya, miss type, cerita pendek-pendek, dsb.

The Time Machine

Chapter sebelumnya:

_Irie yang merasa wajahya semakin panas pun lebih memilih tidur dengan maksud agar dia tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Spanner. Tak sampai 1 menit pemuda itu pun tertidur lelap. _

_-_Chapter 3: Sesuatu yang terlupakan-_  
_

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu hubungan antara Irie dan Spanner kembali seperti biasanya bahkan jauh lebih akrab dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tsuna yang mengetahui hal itu pun merasa lega. Karena sampai tiga hari yang lalu keduanya terlihat seperti menjaga jarak, dan terkadang terlihat wajah keduanya memerah bila melakukan kontak. Tapi Tsuna yang tidak peka tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berkembang diantara mereka berdua. *Tsuna lemot amat ya…[dijitak Tsuna]*

Dua minggu kemudian mesin waktu yang akan ditandingkan selesai. Pada akhirnya rancangan yang digunakan bukanlah rancangan milik Spanner ataupun Giannini, melainkan rancangan milik Irie yang dinilai lebih baik, dan stabil dibandingkan dengan milik Giannini dan Spanner. *Sudah pasti lah, orang Irie yang dalam future arc bisa bikin mesin waktu yang keren kayak gitu [author ketawa gaje]*

"Haah… akhirnya selesai juga", kata Irie sambil merebahkan badannya di lantai mechanic room dengan memasang wajah kelelahan.

"Dengan begini tinggal perlu diuji coba saja", tukas Spanner sambil menghijap permen lollipop rasa strawberrynya.

"Dengan begini Jyuudaimei pasti senang dan bangga pada kerja kita", celetuk Giannini sambil membayangkan Tsuna berterimakasih padanya sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya yang bahkan bisa menyucikan iblis-iblis jahat seperti author cerita ini.

* * *

Reader: *gebukin author ampe bonyok*. Udah jadi author jangan kebanyakan bacot, lanjutin ceritanya.

Author: Iya-iya jangan dikebukin dong, ntar saya g bisa ngelanjutin.

Reader: *siap-siap ngehajar author lagi*

Author: I-iya.. LANJOOT….

* * *

Setelah memasikan bahwa mesin waktu itu dalam keadaan yang baik, sempurna, tanpa cacat,dll *halah*. Dan memeriksa bahwa semua pekerjaan mereka sudah lengkap dan sempurna, mereka bertiga kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing setelah bergadang tiga hari tiga malam menyelesaikan mesin waktu yang akan ditampilkan dalam pertandingan satu minggu lagi.

"Hmmm… untuk sementara sudah beres. Tinggal besok kita lakukan uji coba. Dan bila berhasil, maka mesin ini sudah sempurna", kata Spanner dengan nada yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi bahwa dia sangat antusias ingin menguji kehebatan mesin itu.

Sedangkan Irie…. Lho? Mana dia?! "zzzzzz", ooh….ternyata dia ketiduran. Mana sambil berdiri lagi.

Spanner menghampiri Irie dan ingin membangunkannya, tapi niat itu terhenti karena tidak tega membangunkan pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau yang tidur berdiri sambil mamasang wajah yang sangat kelelahan *HAH! Diapain Spanner?! -author langsung ditendang Irie dan digiles mini mosca-*.

"Aku dan Shoichi kembali dulu ya. Irie juga tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah.", kata Spanner pada Giannini dan menggendong Irie dengan lengannya *so cwiiit~* dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Giannini.

"Hmm… Semuanya sudah beres." Kata Giannini sambil memeriksa ke seluruh ruangan. "Hoaahm… besok mesin akan diuji coba. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja". Giannini pun keluar dari mechanic room sambil menahan kantuk sampai-sampai meluputkan suatu benda yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja, yang kan memunculkan masalah besar yang baru…

CHAPTER 3- END

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

* * *

Waiiiii!!! Chapi 3 selese.... wuih saya ngebut banget.

Buat yang ngereview cerita saya, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BUANYAK!!!! Dukung saya biar ini cerita nggak sampai mandeg karena mulai bulan ini author akan menghadapi banyak masalah-masalah di sekolah author, mulai dari tugas, ulangan, dll. Buat yang mau rikues pairing di fic ini juga boleh silahkan kirim lewat review ajah. Maaf sekali lagi karena chapter inipun juga cuma sedikit, karena author ada ulangan fisika, sejarah, dkk minggu depan.*alesan mulu* Selainitu kayaknya saya baru bisa update chapter 4 minggu depan itu saja bila tak terjadi halangan. Tolong maklumilah karena author masih SMA jadi banyak peer dan ujian-ujian. m(_ _)m

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! *Teriak2 dengan suara bombastis kayak Squalo, langsung dilemparin asbak sama Xanxus karena berisik dan niru-niru suara pacarnya..... [author dihajar XS ]*


	4. Hari dimana semuanya dimulai 1

Nakyo : Wou, lumayan byk juga reviewnya…. Padahal inih cerita gaje pol… Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu fic ini segera di update karena membuat anda menunggu. *karena author sedang berdoa sembah sujud pada Byakuran agar nilai-nilai ulangan author diberkatinya agar dapet 100, padahal impossible banget buat saya yang otaknya pas-pasan inih….*

Buat Ish yang baek dan malah jadi temen curhatnya kyon2 dan menunggu fic inih diupdate, sabar ya XSnya… Kayaknya minggu inih gak bisa saya buat, ini aj masih mikirin mau dibuat gimana….*sigh*

Disclaimer : Sampe matipun KHR bukan punya saya meskipun saya berdoa tiap hari, mandi air kembang tujuh rupa, pasang susuk, nyiapin sesajen*weleh, author kyk ikut aliran sesat dan ilmu hitam ajah* hak kepemilikan KHR gak bakalan dikasi ama Amano Akira ke saya. *ditendang jauh2*

Rating : T (always, wkakakak –ditabok-)

WARNING : Cerita gaje, yaoi, mungkin agak sedikit OOC*gak yakin sih tapi mending ditulis ajah dulu*,cerita mbulet bin semrawut , dan sebangsanya *???*

The Time Machine

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_Hmm… Semuanya sudah beres." Kata Giannini sambil memeriksa ke seluruh ruangan. "Hoaahm… besok mesin akan diuji coba. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja". Giannini pun keluar dari mechanic room sambil menahan kantuk sampai-sampai meluputkan suatu benda yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja, yang kan memunculkan masalah besar yang baru…_

-Chapter 4: Hari dimana semuanya dimulai 1-

Paginya di Vongola HQ kita bisa melihat hampir semua anggota Vongola Vamily sedang sarapan di ruang makan dan berbincang-bincang seputar perkembangan Vongola * ya iya lah orang sarapan di ruang makan! Masa sarapan di laundry!!! –ditabok karena banyak bacot, padahal author sendiri yang ngetik -*. Kalau reader bertanya kenapa dibilang 'hampir' seharusnya anda harus tau bahwa mana mungkin seorang Kyoya Hibari sarapan bersama dengan para 'herbivore'.

Reader: Kok malah bahas tentang Hibari?!

Nakyo: Jawabannya karena saya termasuk fangirlnya Hibari. Khu khu khu –dibacok reader karena ficnya ngak dilanjutin, malah curhat-

Ehem… Baiklah saya lanjutkan…

"Bagaimana dengan proyek mesin waktunya?" Tanya Tsuna menatap trio mekanik yang duduk dihadapannya. *Sejak kapan Spanner, Irie, dan Giannini jadi 'trio mekanik'?!*

"Tentu saja lancar jyuudaime, selama ada Giannini ini maka takkan ada masalah yang berarti." Jawab Giannini dengan sombongnya sambil menepukkan tangannya didadanya seolah semua pasti beres ditangannya padahal kerjanya kadang-kadang ngaco juga. *ketauan kalo author sebel banget dengan Giannini, ampe kalo bisa author pengen kempesin badannya Giannini*

"Hmm… Padahal proyek ini banyak tertunda karena kau sendiri" balas Spanner dengan nada coolnya.*?? bener gak ya??*

"Apa! Kalau bukan kau yang ngotot, maka proyek ini takkan tertunda-tunda terus!!"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau paling benar disini !"

Pertengkaran antara Spanner dan Giannini semakin sengit sampai-sampai kita bisa melihat percikan-percikan petir amarah mereka sebagai background adegan ini *kyaaaa –author gosong karena kesetrum petirnya Spanner dan Giannini-*. Sedangkan Irie hanya bisa menghela napas karena pertengkaran Spanner dan Giannini yang seprtinya takkan berhenti dalam waktu yang singkat, mengingat keduanya sama-sama keras kepala…

"Haaah….terjadi lagi, mereka itu kenapa tak bisa akur…." Keluh Irie sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Ahahaha…. tampaknya itu takkan mungkin terjadi apabila salah satu dari mereka berdua mengalah. Benar kan Gokudera?" Celetuk Yamamoto dengan memasang senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Diam kau Yakyuu Baka! Tidak usah mengomentari kedua orang bodoh itu!! Pertengkaran mereka membuatku jadi kehilangan nafsu makanku !!"

Gianini dan Spanner yang sadar mereka dihina oleh Gokudera langsung naik pitam. " SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH, HAH!!!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan. *woow kompak cuy!!*

Suasana di ruang makan justru bertambah ramai dengan ikut sertanya Gokudera dalam perang mulut itu… *author pake penutup telinga, karena keberisikan pertengkaran Gokudera, Spanner, dan Giannini*

Yak… karena saya sebagai author malas menulis adegan bertengkar yang gak penting yang bikin fic ini tambah ga selesai-selesai dan keburu dihajar reader karena inti ceritanya ga maju-maju *ngeliat kea rah reader yang pada bawa pentungan, bom, pisau, bahkan udah ada yang nyoba mencekik saya –a.k.a 'anak' saya yang nyiksa 'maminya' buat cepet-cepet nulis fic ini ampe lappy saya dirampas- OKE!!! Adegan ini saya skip dulu !! -ngibrit lari dari kejaran reader yang sebel karena author curhat mulu-*

Siangnya saat seluruh anggota family berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk mendiskusikan tentang mesin waktu yang dibuat oleh Spanner, Irie, dan Giannini.

"Apakah mesin itu berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya reborn sambil membenarkan letak topinya.

"Kami masih belum yakin 100% bahwa mesin itu benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik…" Jawab Spanner.

"Eh?! Apakah mesin itu tak berfungsi saat pengujian tadi?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Bukan, pengujian tadi memang berhasil, tetapi untuk membuktikan bahwa mesin itu benar-benar siap perlu diadakan pengujian setidaknya tiga kali" Terang Irie pada Tsuna.

"Oh…"

"Dame-Tsuna. Hanya hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu." Kata Reborn sambil mengelap Leon yang sedang berubah menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Tsuna

"Hiiiii…. Kenapa kau mengacungkan pistol ke arahku Reborn!

"Sekarang rapat selesai. Dan kau dame-Tsuna, kembali ke ruanganmu karena paperworkmu masih belum kau selesaikan. Bila nanti sore paperworkmu belum selesai kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Reborn lalu keluar dari ruang rapat dengan seringaian khasnya yang kita pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

Nakyo: *duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepala kearah reader* MAAFKAN SAYA!!! Saya memang author dodol *tapi bukan jenang -???-*. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya sudah berjanji bahwa harusnya chapter ini lebih panjang dan inti cerita akan dimulai pada chapter ini….

Juga kepada anak saya yang dodol abiz, Naomi yang maksa maminya bikin 1827 ampe maminya bingung mau dibuat gimana! Harap bersabar….

Jadi silahkan bunuh ajah autor kyk saya ini *nyiapin bensin ama korek api*

R n' R PLEASE!!!!


	5. Hari dimana semuanya dimulai, bag:2

Nakyo: Huffh… Maaf kalau kali ini updatenya juga agak telat. Apa lagi di sekolah sedang banyak tugas… Maklumi saja lah… Author darimana juga masih tetap manusia…

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Walaupun saya berdoa, sambil baca jampi-jampi supaya Amano Akira ngasi KHR ke saya, tetep ajah Amano Akira nggak mau ngasi ke saya. AMANO AKIRA KASIH KHR KE SAYA DONG!!! *disambit vas bunga*

WARNING: E-etho… Hibari rada OOC di sinih, YAOI, Plot awal berubah!!! *padahal gak ada yang tau plot awal inih fic kayak ap XDD* Cerita mulai masuk dalam konflik sesungguhnya. HUAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Cerita sebelumnya:

_Siangnya saat seluruh anggota family berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk mendiskusikan tentang mesin waktu yang dibuat oleh Spanner, Irie, dan Giannini._

"_Apakah mesin itu berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya reborn sambil membenarkan letak topinya._

"_Kami masih belum yakin 100% bahwa mesin itu benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik…" Jawab Spanner._

"_Eh?! Apakah mesin itu tak berfungsi saat pengujian tadi?" Tanya Tsuna._

"_Bukan, pengujian tadi memang berhasil, tetapi untuk membuktikan bahwa mesin itu benar-benar siap perlu diadakan pengujian setidaknya tiga kali" Terang Irie pada Tsuna._

"_Oh…"_

"_Dame-Tsuna. Hanya hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu." Kata Reborn sambil mengelap Leon yang sedang berubah menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Tsuna_

"_Hiiiii…. Kenapa kau mengacungkan leon ke arahku, Reborn!_

"_Sekarang rapat selesai. Dan kau dame-Tsuna, kembali ke ruanganmu karena paperworkmu masih belum kau selesaikan. Bila nanti sore paperworkmu belum selesai kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Reborn lalu keluar dari ruang rapat dengan seringaian khasnya yang kita pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Tsuna bila tidak segera menyelesaikan paperworknya._

The Time Machine

-Hari dimana semuanya dimulai: 2-

Di ruang kerjanya, Tsuna sedang mengerjakan paperwork-paperwork miliknya yang tak terhitung banyaknya dan parahnyaTsuna masih harus membacanya satu per satu, menandatangani, dan memeriksa laporan-laporan dari ketujuh guardiannya. Tsuna memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa pening dan penat. Namun ia tidak bisa menghiraukan paperworknya karena bila ada suatu hal penting terlewat yang mungkin bisa membawa Vongola dalam masalah. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari tutornya, Reborn bila tidak menyelesaikan paperworknya sampai nanti sore

"Haaah….. kenapa paperwork ini tak bisa berhenti datang barang satu hari saja…" Keluh Tsuna sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

"Itu sudah tugasmu sebagai Vongola Decimo, Dame-Tsuna" Tiba-tiba Reborn muncul dari belakang Tsuna.

"Hiii…. Reborn! Darimana kau masuk!!!"

"Aku bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun aku mau." Jawab Reborn dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan mesin waktu itu…." Tanya Reborn sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan menurunkan topinya"

"Entahlah… hanya saja perasaanku kurang enak saja. Kenapa?"

Reborn tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Reborn lalu menutup pintu kantor Tsuna.

Tsuna yang sudah mengenal Reborn selama sepuluh tahun mengerti bahwa Reborn sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan itu mungkin hal yang tak baik karena hyper-intunitionnya juga berkata demikian. Tapi ia tak tau apa itu…

Baru saja Tsuna berfikir tentang apa yang dipikirkan Reborn, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Hibari yang muncul mendadak dihadapan Tsuna dan memberikan setumpuk paperwork lagi yang menunggu dikerjakan Tsuna

"Hi-Hibari san!! Kapan kau masuk ke sini?!" Tsuna bertanya dengan gugup. 'Kenapa hari ini semua orang masuk ke ruanganku secara tiba-tiba sih!!' pikir Tsuna dalam hatinya.

"Hmm….Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Tsunayoshi?"

"Bukan apa-apa hanya agak lelah saja. Ahahaha.. ." Jawab Tsuna sambil memberikan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, menandakan bahwa dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan semua paperwork miliknya.

Hibari yang tau hal itu berjalan kea rah meja tamu yang ada di depan meja Tsuna, kemudian meletakkan paperwork yang dibawanya dan mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang dibawanya. "Kau selesaikan yang ada dimejamu saja biar yang lainnya kukerjakan" kata Hibari yang sudah mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang harusnya dikerjakan Tsuna.

Tsuna agak terkejut dengan perlakuan dari cloud guardiannya hanya bisa berkata, "Terima kasih Hibari-san". Sambil memberikan senyuman malaikat kearah cloud guardiannya.* Sampai-sampai setan dalam diri author juga ikut disucikan*

"Hmm…" Jawab Hibari tanpa melihatke arah Tsuna. Bila kita lihat baik-baik wajah Hibari kita bisa melihat wajah Hibari agak memerah walau dalam waktu 0,18 detik.

Tsuna yang tak menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan paperworknya yang… ya, walau sudah dibantu Hibaripun tetap saja terbilang banyak banget…

Malamnya….

Setelah makan malam Tsuna datang ke mechanic room dimana mesin waktu untuk pertandingan disimpan. Entah apa yang menariknya datang ke ruangan itu. Tsuna saat itu hanya mengikuti hyper-intunitionnya.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu dibuka Tsuna bisa melihat Irie, Spanner, dan Giannini sedang bekerja untuk menyempurnakan dan mengecek ulang mesin waktu yang akan ditandingkan satu minggu lagi.

Spanner yang menyadari kehadiran Tsuna pun menyapanya.

"Yo, Vongola…. Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Spanner.

"Ah, Jyuudaime. Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Gianninn ikut-ikutan bertanya begitu menyadari Tsuna ada di sana.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan kalian saja. Ahahaha…" Jawab Tsuna dengan gugup karena dia sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia memilih masuk ke ruangan itu daripada langsung ke kamarnya begitu selesai mengerjakan paperworknya.

"Oh, Tsuna. Kapan kau masuk ke sini??" Tanya Irie yang beru sadar bahwa Tsuna ada disana. Maklum lah, bila Irie sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dia takkan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. *sama kayak author. XDD*

Mendengar pertanyaan Irie Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdropped dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Irie, "Aku sudah ada disini sekitar 5 menit yang lalu Irie-san"

"Ah! Maaf aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!"

"Khu khu khu…Uahahahaha…" Spanner yang tak tahan melihat reaksi Tsuna dan Irie pun tertawa. "Ehem… Vongola, karena kau sudah ada di sini kenapa kau tak sekalian melihat mesin buatan kami?" Setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya Spanner menawarkan Tsuna untuk melihat mesin buatannya bersama dengan Irie dan Giannini.

"Boleh saja. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung." Jawab Tsuna dengan antusias.

Lalu Tsuna berjalan menuju mesin tersebut untuk melihat mesin itu dari dekat. Tapi entah kenapa Tsuna merasakan perasaan ganjil yang seolah-olah menariknya untuk menyentuh mesin itu, tapi sesaat Tsuna merasa ragu dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Keinginan untuk menyentuh mesin itu semakin besar dan akhirnya Tsuna pun menyentuhkan tangannya ke mesin tersebut. Begitu telapak Tsuna menyentuh mesin, tiba-tiba cincin oozora Tsuna yang merupakan tanda bahwa ia adalah bos dari Vongola Family mengluarkan sinar bewarna orange yang semakin lama semakin terang dan akhirnya mengeluarkan dying-will flame diluar kesadaran Tsuna.

Disaat yang bersamaan cincin Vongola milik guardian yang lain ikut bersinar dan mulai mengeluarkan dying-will flame secara tiba-tiba seperti yang terjadi pada Tsuna. Kemudian dying-will flame mereka keluar dari cincin dan mengarah ke mechanic room tempat Tsuna berada. Ketujuh elemen dying-will flame menghantam mesin waktu dan mengakibatkan mesin bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya bewarna orange, merah, biru, ungu, hijau, indigo, dan kuning yang bergabung menjadi satu. *Maaf saya g bisa jelasin dengan baik. Jadi bayangkan aja sendiri ya.. (-.-)'*

"Hiii… Spanner, Irie, Giannini! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Spanner, Irie, dan Giannini melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, bingung, takjub, cemas, takut yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Irie yang langsung tanggap dengan pertanyaan Tsuna langsung mengecek keadaan mesin dari monitornya. "I-Ini… Spanner, coba kau lihat ini." Irie berkata dengan nada seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya"

"Apa-apaan ini?! Tiba-tiba saja energi mesin naik bahkan sampai melewati batas maksimal yang bisa diterima mesin." Kata Spanner dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Baru saja Tsuna ingin bertanya apa maksud kata-kata dari Spanner dan Irie tiba-tiba para guardiannya menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jyuudaime, apa yang terjadi?! Tiba-tiba cincin arashiku bersinar dan mengeluarkan dying-will flame dengan sendirinya!" Terang Gokudera.

"Tsuna, sebenarnya apa yang ter-"

DHUAARRRR!!!!!

Baru saja Yamamoto ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Gokudera tetapi terhenti karena dying will flame yang berkumpul di mesin semakin membesar dan akhirnya mesin itu meledak….

Sesaat setelah mesin meledak muncul asap bewarna merah muda, warna yang sama dengan warna asap yang ditimbulkan 10th years bazooka.

Perlahan-lahan asap mulai berkurang dan terlihat bayangan beberapa orang dan terdengar suara-suara orang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagi Tsuna dan para guardian.

"Uhuk..uhuk… apa yang terjadi…."

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul asap?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"……"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!! TADI AKU ADA GEREJA DAN BERDOA TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Apa ini?!"

"Oya..oya… lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada orang-orang yang di sana"

Mendengar suara-suara yang familiar dan siluet orang-orang yang tak asing lagi itu Tsuna memincingkan matanya berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

Nakyo: Kyaaa….. muncul juga akhirnya!!! Kalian pasti sudah tau kan siapa orang-orang yang muncul di atas… jadi saya gak usah jelasin satu-satu…

Sbagai hadiah dari saya karena minggu ini saya ultah dan skaligus merayakan ultahnya Yamamoto saya persembahkan chapter yang lebih panjang dari biasanya…

Semoga kalian suka de…

READ AND REVIEW!!! HARUS!!! ATO GAK SAYA LANJUTIN FIC INI!! *ngancem*

Soalnya ada beberapa yang baca cerita saya tapi gak ngereview , sayanya kan jd sedih… Hikz…*air mata buaya ON* SROOT *bersihin ingus*


	6. Ketika Mereka Saling Bertemu

Nakyo: udah saya update juga… ini chapter udah saya ketik ulang ampe 3 kali. PLN sialan kg mati lampu gak bilang!!! Filenya jadi kehapus semua khan!!! Habis itu kenapa para guru-guru sialan itu g ngurangin tugas sehhh!!! KUBUNUH NANTI!! *bawa2 schyte entah-dari-mana*

Alberta (anakq): Ma-mami!! Sadar mi!!! *ngejar author, dan merusaha menghentikan tingkah gila author selaku anak yang berbakti –halah-*

Orang kebetulan lewat: Maaf karena terjadinya gangguan teknis kejiwaan author fic ini. Selagi Alberta, anaknya yg imut-imut, pendek, kayak Yachiru, dll sedang mencoba menghentikan Nakyo selaku autor yang berusaha ngebunuh para petugas PLN, dan frater kepala sekolahnya sendiri mari kita saksikan..eh.. baca fic inih

Desclaimer: *author tiba2 nongol ngacungin pedang* Meski saiya bisa bunuh Amano Akira tetep aj KHR g bakalan jadi punya saya!!!

Rating: T

Warning: salah ketik dimana-mana… soalnya saya lg males edit ulang…

Just read and don't forget to review!!!

Cerita sebelumnya:

"_Uhuk..uhuk… apa yang terjadi…."_

"_Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul asap?!"_

"_Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"……"

"_APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!! TADI AKU ADA GEREJA DAN BERDOA TO THE EXTREME!!!"_

"_Apa ini?!"_

"_Oya..oya… lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada orang-orang yang di sana"_

_Mendengar suara-suara yang familiar dan siluet orang-orang yang tak asing lagi itu Tsuna memincingkan matanya berharap bahwa dugaannya salah._

The Time Machine

-Ketika Mereka Saling Bertemu-

Ketika asap mulai menghilang dan sosok yang dihadapan mereka mulai jelas. Tsuna yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk begitu mandengar suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka saat melawan Byakuran dan mendapatkan predikat sebagai 'Vongola True Guardian' dan 'Vongola True Boss'. Apabila kalian menebak bahwa para tamu-tamu yang tak diundang yang muncul adalah Vongola generasi pertama, maka kalian benar. Dihadapan Tsuna dan para guardiannya kini muncul bos dan guardian generasi pertama.

a/n: 'dalam hati'

"bicara langsung"

"Ka-kalian!!" ucap Tsuna tanpa sadar begitu mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya. 'Apa-apaan ini! bagaimana bisa! Apa mesin itu yang membawa mereka ke sini?!'

"Jyuudaime!! Mereka itu kan" Kata Gokudera pada Tsuna mengharapkan mendapatkan penjelasan tentang fenomena yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Maa…maa… tenanglah Gokudera. Semuanya pasti ada penjelasannya." Kata Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera selaku pacar yang baek *diledakin Gokudera*

"Herbivore…. Apa yang terjadi… Jelaskan apa yang terjadi atau KAMIKOROSU" Ancam Hibari yang sudah dalam pose menyerang lengkap dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"Hiii… Aku tidak tahu Hibari-san!!!" Jawab Tsuna dengan jujur.

Sedangkan disisi para Vongola Primo…

"Primo! Mereka itu siapa?! Dan dimana kita?!" Tanya G sang firsts strom guardian pada bos tercintanya Giotto *lha Asari Ugetsu dikemanain –dipanah G ampe mampus-*

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Giotto pada tangan kanannya itu. 'Anehnya kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan kita?! Selain itu aku juga merasakan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang biasa..'

"Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan pada mereka" Usul Asari Ugetsu pada Giotto.

Giotto kemudian berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang bisa dibilang memiliki kesamaan dengan dinya dan guardiannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa kalian?"

"Ka-kami…. Vongola family…" jawab pemuda berambut cokelat spiky dengan mata yang besar dan bewarna senada dengan rambutnya yang kira-kira umurnya baru sekitar 16-17 tahun.

Mendengar pernyataan itu baik Giotto maupun para guardiannya kaget dan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan.

ᵻᵻN4kyOᵻᵻ

Nakyo: yah maaf kalo chapter ini paling dikit diantara chapter lainnya… saya lagi males ngetik lagi… habisnya file chapter 6 ini udah sampe kehapus 2 kali karena berbagai insiden….*mojok dengan muka madesu* Kalimat penutupnya kuserahkan pada anakq yang ke5 yang paling bungsu aj

Moko-chan: pyuu~ maaf ya kalo authornya lagi BT…

Habisnya tugas sekolah author tambah banyak dari hari ke hari…

Read n' review ya!!

Nakyo: hmmm…


	7. Perkenalan

Nakyo: Akhirnya diupdate juga…. Harusnya memang chapter ini jadi satu dengan chapter 6. Karena berbagai alasan dan aneka macam kesalahan teknis lalu ditambah dengan kemalasan author jadilah baru diupdate sekarang….

Balasan review khusus buat anak gua yang terdodol…..

Gak usah aneh2 klo ngereview… mami aj klo ngereview punyamu aja gak se-gaje ntu… Ama satu lagi, suka-suka saya mau munculin nama anak-anak gwa! Lagian klo anak saya yang ke5 bukan manusia emangnya kenapa?! Orang Hibird, Roll, dan Fukuro sebagai anakmu juga bukan manusia!! Juga yang paling penting jangan nambah-nambahin daftar 'papi' seenak udelmu sendiri!! *megap2 kurang oksigen karena kebanyakan ngomel*

Hosh… hosh… berhubung napas gua lagi mentok yang baca disclaimernya suami saya saja ya… *??*Mari kita sambut *???* Demon Spade –san *dihajar massa*

Spade: kufufufufufu~ KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Meski author mewek2 ampe rumah meledakpun *??!* KHR gak bakal jadi miliknya…

Oh hampir saya lupa ngomong, disini Mukuro sudah keluar dari Vendicare Prison. Jadinya ntar ada duo eh- trio nanas disini… OK… *author GJ*

Rn'R yaa…

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_Primo! Mereka itu siapa?! Dan dimana kita?!" Tanya G sang firts strom guardian pada bos tercintanya Giotto *lha Asari Ugetsu dikemanain –dipanah G ampe mampus-* _

"_Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Giotto pada tangan kanannya itu. 'Anehnya kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan kita?! Selain itu aku juga merasakan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang biasa..'_

"_Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan pada mereka" Usul Asari Ugetsu pada Giotto._

_Giotto kemudian berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang bisa dibilang memiliki kesamaan dengan dinya dan guardiannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa kalian?"_

"_Ka-kami…. Vongola family…" jawab pemuda berambut cokelat spiky dengan mata yang besar dan bewarna senada dengan rambutnya yang kira-kira umurnya baru sekitar 16-17 tahun. _

_Mendengar pernyataan itu baik Giotto maupun para guardiannya kaget dan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan._

The Time Machine

Ketika Mereka Saling Bertemu –bag.2-

Tsuna yang melihat ekspresi wajah dari vongola primo dan para guardiannya sadar bahwa dia salah berbicara. "Ah- maksudku kami adalah generasi kesepuluh dari Vongola family"

DUAAAKKKKKKHH….

Reborn yang sejak tadi menyaksikan Tsuna yang berusaha menjelaskan keadaan pada Giotto dan guardiannya kemudian menendang muridnya itu karena melihat ketidak becusan muridnya untuk memberikan penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti.

"Re-Reborn! Kenapa kau menendangku seperti itu?!" Protes Tsuna dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang kena tendang Reborn *pasti sakit tuh… tapi itu kan gara2 km sendiri terlalu bego –jujur ajah saya paling sebel ama orang yang ngomong aja lelet bgt, krn itu biasanya kalo udah gak tahan saya pukul, jahat kan saya? Kufufufu~-*

Rebon tidak menghiraukan protes yang dilakukan Tsuna. Reborn berbalik dan menghadap pada primo dan guardiannya. "Maaf atas kebodohan muridku. Sebenarnya orang-orang dihadapan kalian adalah Vongola decimo famiglia. Dengan kata lain kalian sekarang ada di masa depan"

Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Reborn, Giotto dan guardiannya langsung memberikan ekspresi yang tak dapat disembunyikan lagi bahwa mereka terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa mreka berada di masa ratusan thun di masa depan.

Yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah G, sang first storm guardian. "Itu tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti berbohong! Mereka pasti adalah anggota assassin dari salah satu family yang mengicar nyawamu!" Katanya dan mengambil posisi di depan Giotto untuk melindunginya.

"Maa…maa…, tenanglah G. Tampaknya mereka tidaklah berbohong." Kata Ugetsu yang berusaha menenangkan.. ehem… kekasihnya *dibunuh G*

"Diam kau flute-freak! Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar mengincar nyawa primo!"

"Berisik herbivore.. bila kau tak berhenti berteriak didekatku kamikorosu…" kata Alaude sambil memberikan deathglare andalannya dan mengeluarkan handcuff yang tiba-tiba muncul entah-dari –mana *bila sulit ngebayanginnya silahkan bayangkan ketika Gokudera dan Yamamoto bertengkar terus Hibari datang ngancem pake 'kamikorosu-nya' dan pasang pose siap berantem lengkap dengan tonfa ditangannya*

" Apa! Memangnya kau berhak berkata begitu?!" Jawab…eh-.. tantang G pada Alaude.

TWITCH

Namanya juga Alaude… luar dalam mirip banget sama Hibari. Jadinya begitu mendengar tantangan dari G ia langsung menyerang kearah G. Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan antara Alude dan G yang mengakibatkan ruang mechanic yang naas itu jadi korban.

BRAKKK… DHUERR… DIESSS… DARRR DOR… PETOOKK… *lha kok ayam tetangga saya ikut-ikutan jadi korban juga??!!*

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari kemunculan situasi yang tak terduga ini,Giotto langsung masuk ke dying will mode dan menghentikan pertarungan antara kedua guardiannya tersebut.

"Hentikan!!" Perintah Giotto sambil menahan handcuff Alaude dengan tangan kanannya dan menahan sarangan dari G dengan kaki kirinya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!!" Tampaknya Giotto sudahmencapai puncak kemarahannya hingga Giotto yang biasanya berbicara dengan nada yang tenang dan berwibawa itu menaikkan nada suaranya hingga terdengar seperti bentakkan.

Sadar bahwa mereka sudah membuat bosnya marah maka mereka mundur dan berhenti bertarung meski baik Alaude dan G masih saling mengirimkan deathglare yang mampu mengancam keselamatan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat ruangan itu hening tak ada satupun ornag yang berani berbicara setelah melihat kemarahan Giotto. Keheningan itu terpecah saat Tsuna memberanikan dirinya menbuka mulut.

"Maaf, atas kekacauan ini. Kami pasti akan mengembalikan kalian ke waktu asal kalian"

"Apakah kalian bisa kami percaya?" Kata Giotto

"Meski muridku ini kelihatan lemah dan tampak seperti wanita, dia adalah Vongola decimo. Jadi untuk sementara tinggallah disini dulu sampai kami memperbaiki mesin waktu dan mengembalikan kalian ke waktu kalian" Jawab Reborn dengan yakin disertai seringaian yang ehem….penuh maksud…

"Baik, terima kasih ,ee.."

"Ah, maaf bila kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tsuna, Vongola Decimo. Lalu yang berbicara denganmu tadi adalah Reborn, tutorku. Dan yang berambut perak sebahu *dan kayak gurita –dilempar dinamit-* disana adalah Gokudera, Strom Guardian. Yang berambut pendek dan berbadan tinggi disebelahnya adalah Yamamaoto, Rain Guardian. Lalu yang berambut putih pendek adalah Ryohei, Sun Guardian. Yang memakai baju bermotif sapi adalah Lambo, Lightning Guardian. Kemudian dua orang yang ada di sebelah sana dan berambut kayak na- eh… yang perempuan adalah Chrome, lalu yang laki-laki adalah Mukuro. Mereka berdua adalah Mist Guardian. Dan yang ada bururung kecil dipundaknya itu adalah Hibari, Cloud guardian. Dan tiga orang disana adalah Irie, Spanner, dan Giannini"

"Oohh…" Kata Giotto sambil memperhatikan para anggota family Tsuna. Terutama pada para guardiannya yang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan guardiannya sendiri. "kami juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Giotto dan-"

"Kami sudah tahu kok…" Kata Tsuna memotong perkataan Giotto.

"Eh?"

"Ah, maksudnya kami pernah bertemu kalian sebelumnya saat kalian mengakui kami sebagi boss dan guardian yang sebenarnya"

"Ha??"

DUAAKK…

"Aww!!! Reborn jangan menendangku seperti itu!" Protes Tsuna karena lagi-lagi kepalanya jadi sasaran hajaran Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna! Sampai kapan kau tetap berada di ruangan ini dan membrikan penjelasan yang semakin membuat mereka bingung!"

"Ah- maaf kalau begitu. Untuk semetara Giotto dan guardiannya akan tinggal disini."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kuharap kami mendapatkan penjelasan yang jelas kenapa kami bisa terlempar ke masa ratusan tahun yang akan datang." Kata Giotto sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Tsuna.

"Tenag saja nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang sbaiknya kalian beristirahat, karena kalian pasti lelah karena masalah ini." Terang Tsuna. "Mukuro dan Chrome bisakah kalian antarkan tamu-tamu kita ke kamarnya masing-masing?" Pinta Tsuna. Tapi melihat sifat Mukuro yang kemungkinan justru berbuat seenaknya sendiri Tsuna mmenyerahkan tugas itu pada tangan kananya Gokudera. "Mukuro kau kembali saja ke kamarmu saja. Sebagai gantinya, Gokudera kau yang mengantarkan tamu-tamu kita."

"Baik Jyuudaime. Serahkan semunya padaku"

"Yamamoto, kau temani Gokudera"

"Ahahaha… Tak masalah Tsuna.." Kata Yamamoto dengan menyunggingkan senyum lebar khas dirinya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Gokudera.

"Woi! Baseball-freak!! Lepaskan tanganmu!!" Protes Gokudera.

Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua guardiannya.

"Puufhh… maaf kedua guardianmu benar-benar mirip dengan guardianku" kata Giotto menahan tawanya dan kemudian melirik kearah G dan Ugetsu yang sekarang juga bertengkar.

++N4ky0++

Nakyo: Yeeee…. Chapter ini kelar juga… kalau banyak yang salh ketik maafin ya, soalnya sya lagi banyak tugas dan gak sempat ngedit ^^

Tsuna: Selamat ya, Nakyo-san *smile*

Nakyo: Waa… Tsuna Sankyuuu…. Baek banget deh. *meluk Tsuna* Gua jadiin adek mau gak?

Tsuna: Adek? Bukannya kamu uda punya anak 5 y?

Nakyo: JLEEBBB *berasa udah tua*

Tsuna: Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas agama, Pkn, dan sejarahmu Nakyo-san??

Nakyo: ………… ya…. Gitu deh….

Tsuna: belum kerja ya…

Nakyo : *berasa ada panah nancep tepat di dada*

Tsuna: Kalau ada tugas banyak jangan nekat bikin fic dong…

Nakyo: *berasa ditusuk pisau* habisnya… males kerja…

Tsuna: *sigh*

Nakyo: Ya udah, kita minta reader review aja lah…

Tsuna: Iya…

Nakyo: READ AND REVIEW,PLEASE!!!


End file.
